The Rise of Hawkmoth Jr Rewritten
by Twylen Writes
Summary: After learning of his mother's demise, Adrien takes something precious from his father, his Miraculous. Determined to bring his mother back, Adrien takes his father's place as Hawkmoth, though despite his previous disposition, Gabriel tries to stop his son from becoming too corrupt. Takes place after Style Queen but becomes an AU. Spoilers for Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm finally back. I was going to put what I wrote into one chapter, but the chapter would have been way too long. If you didn't know, this is an updated version of The Rise of Hawkmoth Jr. which I haven't updated in a year. I changed a LOT of plot devices to make this story fit with the latest episodes. Enjoy!**

* * *

For nearly a year, Gabriel has been putting all of his effort into obtaining Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses with no success. As much as he misses Emilie, he is tired of putting his son in danger due to his actions.

Though he may not have solid proof of his son being the Cat Miraculous holder, he has plenty of evidence to support it. First from Gorizilla, second from Sandboy, and third from his most recent akuma, Style Queen. In those particular attacks, Cat Noir had gone missing and barely showed up, if at all, especially with Gorizilla and Style Queen when he was the focus of the attack. He had other supporting evidence from his son's sudden disappearances from his room, the mysterious ring he wore, and the fact that he was oh-so nervous to put on the Cat Noir mask during Clara Nightingale's music video.

Gabriel sighed as he walked onto the catwalk towards his son. Everyone froze as he solemnly approached his son. Adrien removed Marinette's hat as his father stood in front of him, and swiftly wrapped his arms around his son.  
The hug only lasted a short moment, but Gabriel stated "We have some important things to discuss when we get home." Adrien was taken aback by his father's sad and sincere expression, but nodded as he put the hat back on and continued the fashion show.

After the show ended, Gabriel approached the Bourgeois family with his son.  
"My dear Audrey, I heard about the unforgivable misfortune you had to endure." The king of fashion kissed the critics hand in apology.

"I'm still quite overwhelmed," she replied.

"I want you to know that I fired the person who was responsible for the misunderstanding. Only one row in the house is befitting to Audrey Bourgeois, and that is the first."

"Let's not overdo it, huh Gabriel," she replied sauvely.

As Marinette and her family approached, Mr. Agreste asked "Did you enjoy the show?"

"So-so," the critic answered, removing the hat atop the younger Agreste's head. "This hat is not a Gabriel Agreste." She turned her head towards the girl with pigtails. "Are you responsible for that?"

Marinette became nervous, but Adrien gave her encouragement and she replied, "I...I'm the one who created that."

"Marinette won a fashion design competition" the elder designer explained.

Mrs. Bourgeois paused for a second the replying "This is the most...exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary Marinette!" She continued saying, "Glitter's had its day. Feathers are the trend of tomorrow." She smiled. "I haven't felt this much emotion since… you." She looked over at Gabriel.

"She does have talent," Gabriel smiled.

"You wanna be a fashion designer, right?" the famous critic asked the teen.

Marinette froze, "Uhh...Yes, ma'am."

"Then come to New York with me! I'll make you the biggest name in fashion. I'm sure you'll even upstage Gabriel."

"I'll even be able to model for you," Adrien added.

Her mother gave her reassurance.

"My helicopter will be leaving the airport at 8PM tonight."

Marinette lowered her head, thinking while Adrien asked, "Isn't this awesome for Marinette, Chloe?"

Chloe's face was bright red. "This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" She looks up at her mother. "I've never been to New York with you, and you're taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!"

"I'm taking her because she is exceptional Claudette, I mean Chloe."

"I'm exceptional too!" Chloe huffed.

"The only exceptional this about you dear, is your mother."

As the Mayor tried to comfort his daughter, Chloe countered, "I'll show you how exceptional I can be!" She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the Bee Miraculous.

Everyone was shocked when the Bee Kwami appeared out of thin air and Chloe transformed into Queen Bee. They all watched as Chloe proclaimed how exceptional she was before throwing her spinning top and zooming out of there.

Gabriel immediately called Nathalie to come. "We better be getting home, Adrien. Thank you all for coming."

During the ride back home, Adrien spoke. "I hope Chloe doesn't do anything foolish."

"I'm sure Ladybug will be able to deal with her," he replied.

Adrien grew concerned. "What about Cat Noir?"

"He was missing during the last battle. Even if he doesn't show up today, I'm sure Ladybug is quite capable with dealing with an inexperienced Miraculous such as Chloe by herself," the king of fashion smirked slightly to himself.

Adrien faked a smile, but his father saw right through it.

As soon as the two were home, Gabriel paused Adrien who was eager to go to his room. "We need to talk."

"Father?" Adrien was getting more nervous. His father seemed to have noticed the signs of him being Cat Noir.

"It's about your mother," he began.

"My mother?" Adrien was relieved he wasn't being confronted about his absences.

"I have been hiding something very important from you, and I can't hide it any longer." Gabriel led Adrien to his office. Instead of using the secret transport to his lair, he approached his computer. After pressing a few buttons, a wall in the blind spot of the cameras opened to reveal a metal staircase going up.

"Follow me, Adrien." Gabriel was completely somber as he climbed the steps with his son.

Adrien gasped as he saw the hidden garden hidden in the roof. It was lined with lights and trees. Mr. Agreste continue walking forward, while Adrien didn't seem to notice what they were walking towards. Mr. Agreste stopped in front of Adrien to take a deep breath before stepping to the side revealing Emilie Agreste's seemingly undamaged corpse inside a padded coffin.

"Mom!" Adrien screamed as he ran towards the coffin trying to find some way to open it.

"She's gone, Adrien. I didn't want to burden you with her death until you were ready, but the chain of events weren't as I predicted," he sighed. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"Why?!" Adrien sobbed. "Why did you keep this hidden for so long?" He turned around to face his father. "You could have told me the truth a while ago. Why now?"

"Because there's no way of getting her back. I did everything I could to get her back, but every single time, I was thwarted."

"Try again, whatever you were doing, try it again," the boy cried.

"I can't," his father sighed. "I can't keep putting you in danger."

Adrien wracked a few more loud sobs. "Then I will do it."

"What?" The fashion king couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I will bring her back. Give me whatever you were using, and I'll bring her back." Adrien glared at his father with complete determination.

Gabriel was completely taken aback. Should he give his son his Miraculous? Would him discovering his father was Hawkmoth all along ruin the small relationship he had with his son?

"I can't, Adrien. It will hurt you very much." The designer drooped his head.

Adrien noticed how his father guarded one of his pockets which seemed to be hiding something. He assumed that item must be what his father was using to bring his mom back.

The two left the garden, heading back to the foyer. Once Adrien was able to get back in his bedroom, Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Time to get your friend's miraculous back?"

"Not right now Plagg. I have more important business. Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien quickly transformed into Cat Noir, and jumped out of his window. He acted as if he were travelling a few blocks, if his father were watching, but he quickly did a U-turn around the Eiffel Tower and found a perch to spy on his father from.

Conveniently he only had to wait 5 minutes before he saw his father enter his office and put whatever tool he was using back in the safe behind his Emile's picture. Quickly, Adrien snuck back into his room, and detransformed.

"I don't know what you're doing kid, but I don't think it's a good idea," Plagg cringed.

Adrien ignored his kwami's statement as he sneaked out of his bedroom and into his father's office. His father had already left, so sneaking over to the portrait was no problem. He opened the painting revealing the safe and gave Plagg a knowing look. The cat sighed as he unlocked the safe. He recognized everything he saw before, but a white jewelry box was in place of the peacock pin. The model grabbed the box before shutting the safe and the painting.

He went back to his room, sitting on his couch holding the white jewelry box in his palm.  
"I wonder what's inside!" The Cat Miraculous user grinned.

"I hope it is the stinkiest, oldest piece of Camembert known to man," Plagg grinned.

Adrien carefully lifted the top revealing the butterfly pin.

"No…!" Plagg gasped in utter disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh Adrien, you might want to close that up."

The top was completely open. The little brooch with four wings lay in his hands. The teen didn't even speak as he picked up the pin and put it on below his tie. A purple orb flew out of the brooch and the lavender moth kwami hesitantly opened its eyes.

"Master-" Nooroo was shocked to see not Gabriel but his son. "Uh, hello! My name is Nooroo. I'm the kwami of the Moth Miraculous-"

Plagg tackled Nooroo in midair. "Nooroo, are you okay?"

"Plagg?!" Nooroo gasped in shock. "Wait, Gabriel's son has been Cat Noir this whole time?"

"Well, yeah. If I had known you were merely feet away, I would have tried to help you."

Adrien interrupted the two kwami's reunion. "So, my father was Hawkmoth this whole time? He was just trying to get Ladybug's and my miraculouses in order to bring back my mother?"

Nooroo nodded fearfully, nervous of what Hawkmoth's son would do with the Moth Miraculous.

"So, what do I have to say to transform?" the model asked, looking at the dull little pin.

"Dark wings, rise," Nooroo replied obediently.

"Alright then Nooroo, dark wings, rise!" Adrien cheered. Plagg tried to catch his user's attention to stop him before he transformed, but it was too late. The teen gasped as a cane appeared in his hand. He was already so eager to try and create an akuma, but he needed a butterfly. He focused on cane hoping it had someway to summon a butterfly. It didn't seem to do so magically, but a pale white butterfly came flying through his open window ready to be transformed.

"Uh, Adrien, please stop what you're doing!" Plagg panicked.

"Don't worry, Plagg. I'm not going to create evil akumas like my father did. I'm going to make ones that are helpful!"

Plagg was completely speechless. Adrien should really return the Moth Miraculous to Master Fu, but Adrien was way too determined right now to even listen to him.

An idea stuck the new Hawkmoth. He ran to his computer and turned on the news showing that Ladybug is trying her best to slow down a train that Queen Bee had ambushed, but she can't stop it.

The model could sense the spirit of Marinette's dad growing strong, wanting to help stop the train. "Alright, now. Come here little butterfly." The white butterfly softly landed in his hand. He clasped his hands around the butterfly, filling it with as much positive spirit as he could. Once he unclasped his hands, a lavender akuma fluttered out of his palm. "Go help stop Chloe, little butterfly," he commanded. The little butterfly flew away towards the subway.

"I guess I just wait now," the younger Hawkmoth shrugged.

"Adrien, please bring the Moth Miraculous back to Master Fu. I don't want your father to steal Nooroo's Miraculous, or even worse, _my_ Miraculous. As joking as I normally am, please take me seriously, Adrien."

Right as Ladybug's other half was going to respond, his akuma had connected with his hero. "Hello Mr. Dupain. I'm um...Hawkmoth Jr. I guess. I need your help to stop the train, and possibly retrieve Queen Bee's Miraculous that you can give back to Ladybug. I will give you the power of super strength in return."

"Sure, Hawkmoth Jr," he heard the man reply. "I will become Strongman!"

Adrien didn't know how Hawkmoth gave names to his villains, but right now he didn't have the time to think of something creative.  
 **Meanwhile on the Train:**

"Cat Noir! Where are you?" Ladybug worried to herself. She had tried so many times to stop the train be herself with her yo-yo, but none of it worked. If she was going to try to get the Bee Miraculous back, she would need all of the time she could get in costume so she wouldn't reveal herself to her childhood bully. This meant not using her Lucky Charm.

Suddenly, she saw the train shake as a large figure pried its way out of the door. He ran to the back of the train, and grabbed the bumper of the last car, pulling it to a stop, catching Ladybug as the momentum of the train had her flying forwards. She shook her head a then looked at the man who stopped the train. He wore an outfit that looked like a boxer's get up and his mask covered his whole head. She tried to see if there was an item on him that looked like a Miraculous, but there was nothing. She wondered if he was an akuma, but he would have tried to take her miraculous if that were the case. The spotted heroine wanted to ask the hero questions, but she had a more serious danger to deal with.

"Uh, thank you for saving me, but I better be after the person who caused this," Ladybug swung her way to the front of the train.

At the front, Ladybug found Queen Bee gloating to the cameras that she "stopped the train all by herself, and that she was the most exceptional hero in all of Paris."

Just as Ladybug was going to confront Queen Bee, Cat Noir came sliding down a railing and stopped next to her. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," the heroine frowned. "Where were you this whole time?"

"As my kwami may have told you, I lost my Miraculous for a bit, but don't worry. I found it just before I got here." Cat Noir wore his signature flirty smirk, but Ladybug found his demeanor quite insensitive.

"Next time, keep your Miraculous in a place you can find it. What if you lose it and it ends up in Hawkmoth's hands?" The kitty gave a sorry pout.

Ladybug approached Chloe who was posing for the cameras. "Queen Bee, we know you paralyzed the metro driver! Did it to create this situation just to make yourself look good!"

"Who cares? _I_ saved them, didn't I?" she smirked, continuously changing her poses.

"No! Another hero came and stopped the train from the back. He saved the train, not you. You are completely irresponsible!." Ladybug was clearly not in the happiest mood. "Chloe, give me back your Miraculous!"

Chloe glared at Ladybug. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

Cat Noir gasped. "Did you lose a Miraculous?"

The spotted heroine then grabbed her partner's hand, and pulled him aside.

"Listen! You lost a Miraculous today as well. May I remind you I was busy taking care of Style Queen all by myself?!"  
While Cat Noir was being scolded, Strongman burst through the front car of the train chasing after Chloe who was attempting to escape.

Ladybug and Cat Noir dashed after the two conveniently finding Queen Bee trapped in Strongman's arms. The akuma was trying to pull the comb out of the girl's hair, but was struggling due to his large hands.  
Cat Noir was happy to see that his akuma was being successful, but Ladybug was quite alarmed.  
"That guys has to be one of Hawkmoth's akumas. We have to stop him before he gets another Miraculous," Ladybug whispered. Her partner nodded in agreement, but was internally chiding himself of giving his akuma an instruction that can easily be misinterpreted.

Ladybug latched her yo-yo on Strongman's wrist, yanking his hand away from the Bee Miraculous. "Don't you dare touch her Miraculous, akuma!" the spotted heroine yelled. Strongman simply grunted in response.

Cat Noir took this opportunity to dive into the air and swipe the Bee Miraculous out of Chloe's hair. Chloe detransformed, and the Bee Miraculous went back to its original state.  
Strongman dropped Chloe, and slid Ladybug's yo-yo off his wrist. "Well, it looks like you two got what you needed. I suppose I'm not longer needed." Strongman ripped a piece of his shirt where the akuma was. The lavender butterfly flew out, and fluttered around the street as Cat Noir gave the Bee Miraculous to Ladybug.

Ladybug then focused on the akuma, and swung her yo-yo to catch it.  
"Bye-bye little butterfly," she cheered. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Strongman's facade faded away as Tom Dupain rubbed his head trying to remember what happened.

"Cat Noir, take care of the akuma. I need to talk with Ms. Bourgeois," the red and black teen ordered.

The leather covered hero walked over, and helped Mr. Dupain up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the baker answered. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't angry, only bit anxious. I didn't think Hawkmoth would target me." Tom's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Well, everything's okay. You helped us get the Bee Miraculous back, and that's all that matters," the model smiled.

He walked back over to Ladybug who was scolding Chloe.

"What you didn't was irresponsible Chloe! Did you even think what would happen if Hawkmoth's akuma took you're Miraculous? That's why I choose people who I can trust."

"Whatever," Chloe shrugged. "That Miraculous wasn't even good. Here's the stupid box." She took the box out of her pocket, and tossed it like it was litter. Ladybug caught it, and put the Miraculous inside.

Ladybug turned to Cat Noir. "I need to return this. We can talk another time about what happened today."

Just as Ladybug was about to swing away her partner stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something, my lady?" The boy held his fist out towards her.

The heroine rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."  
"Pound it!"

Both heroes departed to their respective locations.

Adrien detransformed in his bedroom with a happy sigh.

"Adrien, you need to bring Nooroo back to Master Fu or Ladybug, please!" Plagg begged.


End file.
